Jordan Squared
by Exotos135
Summary: Girl Jordan and Boy Jordan go for ice cream after an... Awkward moment earlier that day.


**Hello everybody, Exotos135 here, bringing you another random one-shot, with a random pairing.**

 **So, you know how sometimes, there can be multiple characters with the same first name? When that happens, it can get difficult to tell which person you're talking about, but Loud House managed to deal with this problem, concerning the Jordans.**

 **They designated one as "Girl Jordan" and the other as "Boy Jordan." Brilliant!**

 **And before you ask, yes, this story goes along with the idea that the Jordans aren't related. After all, Loudcest is controversial enough as it is, why add more incest pairings to the mix?**

 **Anyway, I wrote this short story for a little bit of fun, and also resume my crusade to fill the archive with more original pairings to combat the monotony it's suffered for a while.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

At the Royal Woods school, there were two unrelated kids, a boy and a girl, that shared the same name. Their classmates, and even the faculty and staff, started calling them "Boy Jordan" and "Girl Jordan" to differentiate between them.

One of these Jordans, Girl Jordan to be exact, was checking her locker with a forlorn look, remembering an... Awkward, event that happened earlier that day.

 _ **Earlier That Day...**_

 _Both Jordans stared at an apple that was hanging on a tree, far above the kids' height._

 _"You know, I heard that Mrs. Johnson's one of the kind of teachers who really likes apples," Girl Jordan rubbed her hands. "I bet that if we hand her an apple, she'll go a bit easier on today's exam!"_

 _"But we both studied for the exam, remember?" Boy Jordan pointed out as the girl climbed up the tree. "Or did you forget everything already?"_

 _"Nah, but it never hurts to make sure we got a fighting chance," Girl Jordan answered. "You know how tough Mrs. Johnson's tests can get."_

 _"They're only hard because we always leave studying for the last minute," Boy Jordan muttered to himself, only to worry as he saw the girl get on the branch. "Be careful, that tree branch doesn't look very strong!"_

 _"Ugh, don't be such a worrywart, alright?" Girl Jordan replied as she grabbed the apple and pulled it off. "If anything happens, I can count on you to-"_

 _However, before she could finish, the tree branch Girl Jordan stood at split in half, causing the girl to fall on top of Boy Jordan, giving way to a scene that caught the attention of anybody nearby:_

 _They kissed. On the lips._

 ** _The Present..._**

Girl Jordan slammed her fist against her locker in rage, still in disbelief that what had happened... Had really happened.

"Of all the people to take my first kiss, why did it have to be him!?" Girl Jordan snapped. "Now everybody's going to tease me about it 'till the end of the year! And what's worse-"

"H-Hey?"

Girl Jordan screamed and turned around, only to see a concerned Boy Jordan nearby. However, the concern on his face didn't stop the girl from silently glaring at him, still remembering what happened.

With the girl being rather silent, the boy blurted, "S-So-"

"W-What happened at the tree didn't mean anything!" Girl Jordan stated, looking elsewhere and folding her arms. "I-It was just an accident! That's all!"

Boy Jordan lowered his head. "You hated it, didn't you?"

Girl Jordan turned back to the guy and sighed, "I didn't hate it, I just... Don't know how to feel about it. I mean, it happened so suddenly, and..."

Seeing the guy wasn't moving, Girl Jordan lowered her head, and sadly asked, "Did _you_ hate it?"

"Not at all!" Boy Jordan stated, lifting his head up. "I was just caught off-guard about it, that's all!"

"S-Same with me!" Girl Jordan declared, lifting her head as well. "I-I was totally caught off-guard, that's it!"

The Jordans looked elsewhere, where they remained silent until Boy Jordan asked:

"Anyway, would you like to go for an ice cream after school?"

Girl Jordan turned to the guy. "That sounds good to me. I'm in the mood for a snack, anyway."

"Good to know," Boy Jordan scratched the back of his head. "Well, see ya then!"

The boy left, and the girl waved goodbye before she took a deep breath and clutched her chest, feeling she just released a big weight off her back, somehow.

 ** _After School..._**

The Jordans walked down the street, heading back home while also being on the lookout for any nearby ice cream shop.

"So, did Mrs. Johnson take the apple?" Boy Jordan asked.

"She did, but as soon as she noticed that it was raw, she asked me where I got it from," Girl Jordan answered. "Apparently, It's custom to put the apple on water before eating it."

"Everybody knows that, really," Boy Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, what did she do after you told her where you got it from?"

Girl Jordan frowned. "She made it clear that giving her an apple wouldn't make her go easier on me on the test."

The girl looked at the boy, who was giving her an "and?" look, prompting her to add:

"And I feel I most certainly failed the exam."

"And here I thought spending a week helping you study would be enough to help you pass the exam," Boy Jordan folded his arms. "You remembered to practice between study sessions, right?"

Girl Jordan flinched and both Jordans stopped right on their tracks, with Girl Jordan laughing sheepishly as Boy Jordan said:

"You really are something else."

Then, the duo noticed an ice cream shop nearby and decided to head there.

 ** _Ice Cream Shop..._**

The Jordans sat on a table near the entrance, each having a cup with two balls of ice cream each.

"I think It's stupid that the ice cream cone costs a dollar more than the cups," Girl Jordan remarked. "I mean, what's the point? It's still ice cream!"

Boy Jordan glanced at the man at the counter, who was none other than Flip. "I feel there might be a reason."

Once he turned back, Boy Jordan saw Girl Jordan looking at him, her face flushing red.

"So, um..." the female Jordan stammered. "About the... Kiss..."

Boy Jordan looked at the ground. "You don't want to speak about it ever again?"

Girl Jordan nodded, and Boy Jordan asked, "You do know that won't stop our classmates from teasing us about it, right?"

Girl Jordan hesitated, then nodded sadly.

The girl looked elsewhere. "A-And also... That kiss... Was my first kiss..."

Boy Jordan blushed and scratched the back of his head. "That was... My first kiss too..."

The Jordans exchanged surprised looks, only to turn elsewhere to try avoid doing anything weird.

"Okay, so, here's a thought," Boy Jordan turned back to Girl Jordan. "We both said that the accidental kiss was our first kiss, right?"

"We just said that, yes," Girl Jordan sighed. "What about it?"

Boy Jordan lowered his head. "What if... Things progressed, past kissing... Between us?"

Girl Jordan blushed and narrowed her eyes, prompting the boy to explain:

"N-Not to say we'll get married or anything like that, but we could hang out, maybe go to the movies together, you know..."

The boy raised his head. "See if this goes anywhere?"

Girl Jordan swayed her hair and took a deep breath. "If the teasing ever ends, then sure, I'll give that idea a shot. And who knows?"

The female Jordan turned to a nearby table, and the male Jordan turned to the same direction as Girl Jordan said:

"We might even end up like them, somehow."

The pairing on the table was Maggie, a gothic teenager, and Hugh, a visitor from overseas. They were sharing an ice cream cup together, laughing and smiling like they were having a good time.

"Yeah..." Boy Jordan smiled. "That sounds fine by me."

Boy Jordan frowned as he pointed out: "That still leaves one important question, though."

Girl Jordan smirked. "Who'll grow to be a gloomy goth, and who'll grow to be a flamboyant fashion designer?"

"Not at all," Boy Jordan shook his head. "The question is, do you think we'll manage to deal with the teasing?"

Girl Jordan smiled. "I'm sure we'll find a way, somehow."

Both Jordans exchanged relaxed smiles, and they each ate their ice cream, together.


End file.
